Nightwing: Old Ties
by dkalban
Summary: A mysterious killer known as Shrike stalks the streets of Chicago; and it's up to Nightwing to stop him. However, a mysterious interloper is getting involved in the investigation. As Nightwing deals with the case, memories from an unexplored part of his past emerge as another specter from it reemerges... Continuity: Quasi N52


Page 1

Panel 1 An alleyway, a young woman is running down the

street. The shadow of a powerfully built man is after her.

Caption New York City, a few weeks prior

WOMAN

Someone! Help!

Panel 2 She comes to a dead end.

Panel 3 She spins around and faces her pursuer.

WOMAN

Please, I got money. I don't want

to die! I can pay you double what

whoever is paying you.

Panel 4 We see her attacker in shadow. Powerfully built,

with an acrobat's frame. He's dressed in all black, with a

hood that covers his whole head. He has a utility belt

around his waist. His gauntlets have two large cases of

some sort on them.

SHRIKE

No.

Panel 5 Two spikes come out of the cases.

Panel 6 The woman shrieks as he attacks.

Page 2

Panel 1 He walks away. Her body is on the floor, her

blood splattering the wall behind her.

Panel 2 The exterior of Dick Grayson's Chicago apartment.

Caption Chicago. Dick Grayson's Apartment. Now.

JOEY

(from inside)

Hey, Grayson!

Panel 3 Dick Grayson wakes up with a bolt when Joey, his

blond girl roommate opens his blinds.

JOEY

Yeesh, how do you keep it this

dark?

Panel 4 Dick carefully slides his Nightwing suit under

his bed with his foot before she can notice them.

DICK GRAYSON

Well I do like my sleep.

Panel 5 Joey turns to him with her arms crossed.

JOEY

It's almost half past 10. And I

want to remind you that rent day is

coming up. How's job hunting

coming?

Page 3

Panel 1 Dick sighs.

DICK GRAYSON

Hard.

DICK GRAYSON

(narrating)

Without a college degree, finding a

job other than "janitor", "fast

food worker" and similar jobs is

difficult. And I'm not going to

drop the "Bruce Wayne's adopted

son" card to get one.

JOEY

Geez, Grayson, I could put a good

word in for you at work-

DICK GRAYSON

I'm not the best at computers.

Panel 2 Joey begins to head out of the room.

JOEY

I'll keep my ear to the ground. I

don't know how you keep getting the

money each month, but I don't want

to see you with your butt on the

couch every time I get back-

Panel 3 She closes the door.

JOEY

(sotto voce)

-no matter how good looking your

butt is.

Panel 4 Dick sighs and grabs clothes

DICK GRAYSON

(narrating)

She's right, can't keep sponging

off my trust fund forever, what

little is left. And hiding my

nighttime activities from her and

Mike is already hard enough without

an explanation about what I do

during the day.

Page 4

Panel 1 Dick comes out in jean, t-shirt, sweatshirt,

socks, and sneakers. Joey is watching TV.

JOEY

Hey, Grayson, seems Chicago has a

new mass killer.

DICK GRAYSON

Mask Killer?

DICK GRAYSON

(narrating)

Oh just perfect, I just got Mike to

trust me after the last one and now

we have another one!

JOEY

No, MASS Killer. Well, serial

killer.

Panel 2 Joey turns up the volume on the TV.

NEWS ANCHOR

Chicago seems to be the new hunting

grounds for the mysterious Shrike

Killer. Named for his habit of

impaling victims like his or her

namesake, last night the Shrike

murdered 28 year old Mike Peters of

Glen Ellyn.

Panel 3 We see a grainy security camera still of the

killer. To anyone, it looks like some sort of ninja

NEWS ANCHOR

(voice over)

Security cameras took this image

last night near the crime scene.

Panel 4 Back to the anchor

NEWS ANCHOR

The Shrike Killer is known to stay

in a location for weeks, killing

multiple victims, before

disappearing and reappearing

elsewhere. Citizens are advised to

be cautious at night.

Panel 5 Joey turns off the news.

NEWS ANCHOR

In other news, a series of jewel

thefts have baffled the-

JOEY

Great, more fear. If you really

were Nightwing, Dick, and not set

up by those Crime Syndicate

lunatics, I'd accuse you of

attracting them.

Panel 6 Dick looks nervous.

DICK GRAYSON

Really?

JOEY

Hey, the accusation works for

Batman.

DICK GRAYSON

Anyways, I should get out-

Page 5

Panel 1 Dick Grayson heads out of his apartment.

DICK GRAYSON

(finishing his conversation)

-Look for a job.

DICK GRAYSON

(narrating)

And also look for information on

this Shrike guy.

Panel 2 Dick hides in the shadows as Johnny Spade gives

him the low down

JOHNNY SPADE

No one knows who he is, man. All my

boys can tell me is that he's

dressed like a damn ninja with

spikes coming out of these things

on his arms.

DICK GRAYSON

Anything else?

JOHNNY SPADE

He can use those spikes to travel

around, like your grapnel. Other

than that, I can't tell you much.

DICK GRAYSON

Come on, Spade, don't hold out on

me.

Panel 3 Spade gives his associate in the shadows a look.

JOHNNY SPADE

Given that I don't even know your

face, if that crazy anti-Justice

League was lying, I'm giving you

all that I got.

DICK GRAYSON

I beat you at cards-

JOHNNY SPADE

And I still don't know how you keep

doing so. Sorry, man, but even my

pals down at CPD don't have much

information on him. I'll keep my

ear to the ground.

Panel 4 Dick tosses Spade a roll of bills

DICK GRAYSON

Thanks for your time.

Panel 5 Dick climbs a fire escape and does a series of

acrobatics across roof tops to get away without Spade

seeing him.

DICK GRAYSON

(narrating)

Well, that was somewhat helpful,

now I know what to look out for at

least. But I don't know motive,

pathology... And I'm not asking

Joey to hack into the FBI's files;

took me too much time to earn her

and Mike's trust again.

Page 6

Panel 1 He lands in an alley, checking his watch.

DICK GRAYSON

(narrating)

And now I'm late for a job

interview, great...

Panel 2 Dick rushes past a cafe catering to a more high

end class of customers. One of the people sitting in front

is a young man in a proper fedora (NOT the hipster kind)

and suit, reading a newspaper, his face hidden.

Panel 3 As Dick runs past, we see that the young man,

barely out of his teens, is watching Dick out of the

corner of his eye. He has blond hair and brown eyes. We

can see the newspaper headline reads "SHRIKE KILLER IN

CHI!"

YOUNG MAN

(narrating)

So, there you are, Nightwing...

Panel 4 He motions for the waiter.

YOUNG MAN

Check please.

YOUNG MAN

(narrating)

Long time, no see.

Page 7

Panel 1 Later that night, Nightwing swings over Chicago.

Caption That Night.

NIGHTWING

(narrating)

Too quiet. Barely any crime, heck

barely any police corruption. This

Shrike guy is in town for one

night, and already everyone is

scared. I could go to Zane; but I

doubt he'd be cooperative.

Panel 2 Nightwing lands on an art deco gargoyle

NIGHTWING

(narrating)

I'm working blind, I don't like it.

Panel 3 He hears a wooshing sound.

NIGHTWING

Huh?

Panel 4 He sees a ninja like figure flying across the

night sky, using what looks like SPIKES to help zip across

the skyline.

NIGHTWING

(narrating)

Guess overconfidence has made

Shrike sloppy.

Panel 5 Nightwing follows the figure.

Page 8

Panel 1 Nightwing perches on top of a roof as the ninja

inspects the body.

NIGHTWING

(narrating)

A recent kill? Why is he inspecting

it?

Panel 2 The ninja, obvious to the reader, is NOT Shrike.

He is a lot leaner, though obviously somewhat athletic,

and we can see his eyes in his hood. He has numerous belts

around his suit, all attached to the grapnel like device

attached to the back of a utility belt. He turns over the

body to inspect the wounds driven clean through by the

actual Shrike.

NINJA

Damn it...

NIGHTWING

(off panel)

So, you see that you're getting

sloppy.

Panel 3 The ninja looks up as Nightwing flips down.

NINJA

I'm not the Shrike.

NIGHTWING

You match his description.

NINJA

Yes, because all ninja garb looks

the same...

NIGHTWING

Then what are you?

Panel 4 The ninja crosses his arms, looking comically

huffy.

NINJA

An interested party.

NIGHTWING

Got a name?

NINJA

Nemo.

NIGHTWING

Very funny, "Nobody."

Panel 5 The ninja's eyes show that he's smiling under the

mask.

NINJA

Well, not telling you who I am

anyways.

Panel 6 Nightwing is less than amused.

NIGHTWING

Even if you aren't Shrike, you are

interfering with a crime scene.

Page 9

Panel 1 The ninja's amusement fades. The two size up each

other.

NINJA

Oh like you're one to talk.

NIGHTWING

What are you, some kid who decided

to play hero?

NINJA

One, not a kid. Two, who's playing?

Panel 2 CLOSE UP Nightwing's narrowed eyes

NIGHTWING

What do you mean?

Panel 3 The ninja smiles under his mask and approaches

Nightwing

NINJA

You can make these claims about

being falsely identified by those

Crime Syndicate freaks. You can

convince others that your lie is

the truth. But I know who you

really are.

Panel 4 The ninja whispers into a shocked Nightwing's

ear.

NINJA

You really are Dick Grayson, and

I've known that a lot longer than

you think.

Panel 5 Nightwing reacts

NIGHTWING

How?

NINJA

Oh you want to know?

Page 10

Panel 1 The ninja trips Nightwing.

NINJA

TAG! You're it!

Panel 2 The ninja leaps

Panel 3 Two controls come out of his sleeves.

Panel 4 His device activates; think the 3D Movement Gear

from Attack on Titan.

Panel 5 Nightwing follows

NIGHTWING

(narrating)

This guy has some answers, or this

will be one hell of a wild goose

chase.

Page 11

Panel 1 ONE PAGE PANEL. Nightwing and the ninja flying

over the rooftops with their various devices.

Page 12

Panel 1 Start of a double spread for this. (pgs

12-13)Panels won't be exact. Artist can adjust at their

leisure, just keep me in the loop. Nightwing throws a wing

ding at the Ninja

Panel 2 The ninja flips over the wing ding

NINJA

TOO SLOW!

Panel 3 The ninja zips around and up a building.

NINJA

My turn.

Panel 4 The ninja takes a bunch of throwing knives from

his utility belt and throws them at Nightwing.

Panel 5 Nightwing dodges as the ninja zips away.

Panel 6 Nightwing looks around.

NIGHTWING

(narrating)

Where did he-

Panel 7 The ninja hits Nightwing in the back before

leaping off.

NINJA

Keep your eye on the bouncing

ninja!

Page 13

Panel 1 Nightwing watches the ninja as he zooms off

NIGHTWING

(narrating)

Well he's got some skills, and he's

stronger than he looks.

Panel 2 Close up on the ninja's device.

NIGHTWING

(narrating)

But that system of his is probably

taxing his strength even with those

belts helping to reduce stress on

his body.

Panel 3 Nightwing follows as the ninja flips around a few

buildings

NINJA

WAHOO!

NIGHTWING

(narrating)

And while he's trained in

acrobatics-

Panel 4 Nightwing grins as he vaults over rooftops

NIGHTWING

(narrating)

He's nowhere near my level.

Panel 5 Nightwing keeps an eye on the ninja

NIGHTWING

(narrating)

Whoever you are, you are smart.

But-

Panel 6 Nightwing tackles the ninja in mid air

NIGHTWING

-You REALLY need to stop talking

so much.

Page 14

Panel 1 They crash to the rooftop.

Panel 2 Nightwing holds onto the ninja's leg

NIGHTWING

I got you.

Panel 3 The ninja kicks Nightwing in the face.

NINJA

Not quite, Old Buddy, Old Pal.

Panel 4 They both flip up to stand.

Panel 5 The ninja throws a punch which Nightwing blocks.

NIGHTWING

You're tired, you're not as strong

as you think you are, and you're

not as well trained as I am.

Panel 6 The ninja knees Nightwing in the groin

NINJA

So? I fight a tad dirtier than you.

Page 15

Panel 1 Nightwing kicks the ninja into a chimney.

Panel 2 The ninja takes out a knife and leaps back.

NINJA

Well, this is fun, isn't it.

Panel 3 Nightwing almost growls as they trade blows.

NIGHTWING

Fun?! Your antics tonight has cost

me a night's search for this Shrike

guy.

NINJA

I can help.

NIGHTWING

Don't want it.

Panel 4 Nightwing grabs the ninja's wrist, and knocks the

knife out.

Panel 5 He then wrenches the ninja's shoulder.

NINJA

GAAAH! You dirty-

Panel 6 The ninja holds his shoulder while in obvious

pain. Nightwing smirks.

NIGHTWING

I fight dirty too.

NINJA

Yeah, but you're a hero. You don't

have an excuse to do so.

Page 16

Panel 1 Nightwing goes to remove the ninja's hood.

NIGHTWING

Now, to see who you...

Panel 2 The ninja flips back.

NINJA

Hey, just because I know who you

are doesn't mean you get to know

who I am. It's not like I planned

to announce it to the Sun-Times or

Oprah. It's to be our little

secret, my friend.

Panel 3 Nightwing looks confused.

NIGHTWING

Do I know you?

Panel 4 The ninja looks a tad sad.

NINJA

You did, a long time ago. Must have

felt like a whole 'nother lifetime.

Anyways, Nightwing, we will be in

touch.

Panel 5 The ninja drops a smoke grenade.

NINJA

Good bye, for now.

Panel 6 The ninja vanishes.

Page 17

Panel 1 We see Nightwing alone on the roof.

ALIKI

(off panel)

There he is.

Panel 2 We see Shrike. Next to him are two acrobatic

young women with red hair and matching yellow and black

uniforms, obviously sisters. The sisters are Aliki and

Margot Marceau, aka the thieving duo DOUBLE DARE.

MARGOT

You can take him now, notre amour.

He is tired.

SHRIKE

No, not yet. Not until my next

contract is fulfilled. Then, I will

deal with this false friend of

mine.

ALIKI

And what about the other one?

SHRIKE

That clown? An annoyance, nothing

more. However, should he resurface,

even after that injury, follow him.

MARGOT

May we go?

ALIKI

We want to get some pretty jewels

from Neiman Marcus.

SHRIKE

Go ahead.

Panel 3 The acrobatic duo of thieves leap away, leaving

Shrike to study his future prey.

Page 18

Panel 1 A posh hotel room somewhere in Chicago. The ninja

enters off the balcony. The lights are off.

Panel 2 They are turned on, and a gun is in his face.

BRIGHTON

(off panel)

Whoever you are...

NINJA

Brighton, get that gun out of my

face.

Panel 3 We see Brighton is a massive man, ex-special

forces. Obviously, he works for this ninja as some sort of

bodyguard. He's putting the gun away.

BRIGHTON

Sorry, Joseph, just a formality.

NINJA

Can the formality, and get your

first aid kit. Nightwing decided to

play "Dislocation" with me.

Panel 4 Brighton leaves as the ninja flops down and goes

to remove his hood.

Panel 5 We see that it's the young man from the cafe.

SAM KANE

(off panel)

Joey?

Panel 6 A small boy, obviously the ninja's little brother

or close relative, comes out of his room. He has Batman

pajamas. Joseph, as that is the ninja's real name, smiles.

SAM KANE

What happened?

JOSEPH KANE

I saw him.

Page 19

Panel 1 Sam rushed over and sat next to his brother.

SAM KANE

Really? What did you do?

JOSEPH KANE

Tag. For the first time in...well

ever.

Panel 2 Joseph looks somewhat sad when Sam asks the next

question.

SAM KANE

Did he recognize you?

JOSEPH KANE

No.

SAM KANE

But, that's a good thing, right?

Because of the Plan?

Panel 3 Joseph grinned and hugged Sam with his good arm.

JOSEPH KANE

When did you get so smart?

SAM KANE

From watching my brother.

Panel 4 Joseph winces in pain as Brighton pops his arm

back into place.

JOSEPH KANE

YOWCH!

BRIGHTON

Thought it would be best done while

you were distracted.

JOSEPH KANE

Before you do anything else, call

Okamura and let him know I want to

talk to him about the grapnel

device he sent me to test. I'd

prefer something not out of an

anime!

BRIGHTON

I'll make a mental note. Sam, make

sure your brother doesn't leave the

couch and do something stupid like

shadowboxing before that arm is

fully healed.

Page 20

Panel 1 Elsewhere Nightwing slips into his room.

NIGHTWING

(narrating)

Well, that was interesting. But I'm

nowhere close to figuring out what

Shrike has planned, or who he is.

Panel 2 Nightwing gets undressed

NIGHTWING

(narrating)

Only good thing about today is that

I got a follow up interview with

that possible job tomorrow.

Panel 3 Dick brushes his teeth.

DICK GRAYSON

(narrating)

Plus a physical and other tests.

Panel 4 Dick climbs into bed for a few hours shuteye

DICK GRAYSON

(narrating)

Won't Mike and Joey flip once they

find out what job I signed up for.

Panel 5 He turns out the light.

Panel 6 Outside the apartment, Shrike stands, watching.

Page 21

Panel 1 The next day, Mike, Joey, and Dick are eating

lunch together.

MIKE

Grats on the job, Dick!

JOEY

A COP though? Just because we

thought you were a hero, doesn't

mean you should actually become

one.

DICK GRAYSON

Hey, I don't mind, besides, I

needed a...

Panel 2 He sees Joseph and Sam across the street, by the

park. Joseph is getting a couple hot dogs from a vendor

DICK GRAYSON

...Job. Excuse me.

Panel 3 He goes to cross the street.

Panel 4 A truck passes before him.

DICK GRAYSON

HEY! WATCH IT!

Panel 5 Joseph and Sam were gone.

DICK GRAYSON

Joey Kane...was that you?

Panel 6 Joey (the girl) calls back to him

JOEY

Hey, Grayson, what is it?

Page 22

Panel 1 Small inset panel. Dick walks back to the table.

DICK GRAYSON

Nothing.

Panel 2 HUGE PANEL. Dick rejoins his friends. Joseph and

Sam walk through the park, Sam pulling on Joseph's suit

cuff and pointing back at Dick. Joseph is smirking, he

also has his arm in a sling. Seated on a bench nearby is

Shrike in civies (turtleneck sweater, black pants, combat

boots). He has short blond hair, almost a buzz cut, and is

wearing sunglasses. He holds a paper that reads "SHRIKE

STRIKES TWICE!"

DICK GRAYSON

Thought I saw someone I used to

know.

SAM KANE

Joey, that was...

JOSEPH KANE

I know, Sammy, I know.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
